Dropping the Facade
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: TomHarry. The only one who knows the real Harry is his Father, and the only one who knows the real Tom is his son. The night after Harry came back from his 6th year, is the night to let the glamours drop and meet the one he missed the most during the year


Annoying Note – 1.602 words! Pretty good for a One-shot right? This one has no Beta, but that's no reason to be gentle with me. So give me your best shot!

**Fandom** - HP, compliant with book 6, features Dark, Evil, Manipulative!Harry and Possessive!Voldemort/Tom.

**Pairing** – Tom/Harry obviously! Also know in this fic as Loki/Hel.

**General Warning** – INCEST! Father/Son incest, don't like, don't read. Rated M for obvious reasons. Reference to Norse mythology.

**Summary** – Tom/Harry, a Father/Son relationship. The only one who knows the real Harry is his Father, and the only one who knows the real Tom is his son. The night after Harry came back from his 6th year, is the night to let the glamours drop and meet the one he missed the most during the year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped out of the platform 9 ³/4 caring his trunk looking for any sight of the Dursleys, as soon as he spotted the abnormally large belly of Vernon Dursley he walked to his 'family' eyes downcast so that he wouldn't glare at those people. Really with so much things to do why would he have to waste his time with them was beyond him.

- Get in the Car boy – Vernon said with barely concealed hate. Oh how he hated those freaks! Always meddling in normal people's business!

- Yes uncle Vernon – Harry replied, using his acting skills to the maximum so he wouldn't blow this whale of an attempt of human being that was his uncle and the rest of his animal family, if Vernon hated Harry and his freakish kind, It was nothing compared to the hate Harry and his A'Maelamin felt towards those insignificant ants! Both Wizard and muggle ants!

The trip was quick, while Vernon and Petunia continued to ignore Harry, Dudley stared at his cousin with a hint of fear in his eyes. Harry in turn ignored all three of them, a pleased smile on his face as he was reminded that his A'Maelamin was waiting for him. As much as he hated those overweighted freaks he really couldn't wait to get to his room there. He wanted to spend some quality time with... a certain person.

As soon as the car parked, Vernon barked orders to Harry ordering him to his room, and his Owl outside. Harry grinned when he stepped inside the house, letting his glamours fall he stood at 1.85cm of height, his pale skin could only compare to those of of a well feed vampire. A single grey rune stood on his forehead. Pulling his truck to the tiniest room on Number 4 Private Drive, Harry either didn't notice, or probably didn't care about the reaction he produced on the Dursleys. Letting Hedwig's cage on it's usual corner Harry turned to his bed, smiling as he took the comfortable looking bed, the sheets and the very inviting pillow. He headed to bed, thinking of ways to thank his Love, hopefully it would involve his A'Maelamin and himself in this very bed.

-----

The bed shifted a bit as someone sat on it. Deep grey eyes stared at the child sleeping on the bed. HIS child. His baby boy. His son... and oddly enough, his most beloved person. His lover. The man stared at the child on the bed with loving eyes. If he could, he would stay with him forever but alas! That cannot be done. At least not yet, the both of them had a very important job to do before Forever could settle upon them. The man stared at the rune on his son's -no..- his Lover's forehead. Really the lightning scar was nothing compared to the rune. A smirk made its way on his face, really it was rather fitting, if he was the bringer of mischief, chaos and death it was more than appropriate that his son would guard the gates of Hell, he was even named after the place itself. Hel. He briefly wondered why the ancients thought that Hel was a girl instead of this beautiful boy in front of him. His Hel. His Harry. Removing the strand of hair out of the way he moved closer. Caressing the skin on the face he knew as well as his own.

Closer.

Looking at those tempting lips before claiming them.

Hel. Harry. His Hel... the thought of claiming ownership over the boy came to his mind for a second before fleeing. His Harry needed his sleep, and Tom...

No, not Tom... Loki, for that was his name, he earned the right to be called that. The bringer of Ragnarok. The fall of human kind, the fall of men and gods alike. Rather fitting wasn't it?

- Of course is fitting! Really father you should stop doubting yourself! - came the taunting voice of his son.

Tom just grinned, placing more kisses on Harry's face as he made his way under the blankets, if his son was awake, there was nothing keeping him from doing what he wanted with the boy.

- You should be sleeping A'Maelamin. Really, you still have to instigate fear and destruction tomorrow with me – he teased. Loki knew from experience that if his Hel wanted he would be able to spend the night on a rampage of wild sex and still maintain mayhem on the world in the morning. pity Loki himself wasn't as young.

Hel laughed, burring his head on his father's neck, he loved the man, he really did. The best part of it all was that, there was no need for words to express it. The close they came to it was the elfin word.

- Never mind causing fear and destruction Loki. I can still do that tomorrow. But – Hel bit his lip, making the whole picture seem even more arousing for Tom – do you have the Dursleys under Imperio father? - Harry asked. Just needing confirmation. He knew the answer but he needed confirmation, he needed to know the man he loved so would protect him while he had to live with those unworthy ants!

- Of course I have them under Imperio! You think I would let my precious child under the care of those pathetic attempts of human being and not make sure that he was well treated! Really Hel, you think so little of me! - Tom all but pouted at that, he knew his son. But even he needed to know that Harry trusted him.

- Of course not father. I just needed to know. Really! - Hel smiled, pulling his A'Maelamin to another kiss... only letting go when he was sure the both of them needed that little thing called air. - You have no idea how much I missed you this year. - Harry said hugging his father close, drowning in the scent of the older male. - Just to let you know, I had to date a Weasley! And a very annoying one at that.

Tom laughed, his hand running along Hel's spine. He knew about the Weasley whore. At the time he has been beyond angry with Hel, thinking his son had left him for the red-headed whore.

- And I don't even like red headed girls. And the green eyes – Harry shivered, burring his face on Tom's chest – made me remember Mother. Honestly! I bet Hermione thought I had a mother complex or something, you know red headed, green eyes. A Girl!

- No... you have a father complex instead.

Harry looked outraged for a moment, before shaking his head and listening to his A'Maelamin's heartbeat.

- I don't have a father complex. I have complex father. It's different! - Hel sighed, running his fingers over the scars on his father's skin. He didn't like them. It made him remember his own. - A very complex father indeed. I mean, who else has a dad who splits his soul in who knows how many parts!

- I did split my soul... but it was only in two parts Hel – Tom looked at the child playing with his white scars, he didn't like them either. It reminded him that he wasn't able to protect Harry from his own scars for thirteen years. - One is inside me, the other inside you... just like your soul is split in two A'Maelamin. One inside you, the other inside me. And that's why we'll be able to live forever Love.

Harry looked at his father in disbelief. He, Harry James Potter, Guardian of the gates of hell had a split soul! He stared at Loki for a while, letting his father trace the Fateful Scar as they called it. The lightning bolt. Then he begun to understand. The killing curse, It had also split his soul and bonded with Tom's. He sighed again, so many things had happened that night, that he doubted he would fully understand.

- What about the diary and the other Horcrux? They're supposed to be part of your soul right?

- Supposed is the key word there Hel. Just because I told Regulus and the Death Eaters that I had made more Horcuxes, doesn't mean I actually did them. As you well know it's just a glamour all the bald head and snake-like skin. - Tom continued to play with his son's hair, staring at the ceiling. Really, just because he had said so. It really didn't mean he had done them, more like a plot to know who would betray him. It worked. He had found several traitors like that.

- The logic actually fits you, you know... anyway, I supposed that now I'll have to go 'Horcrux Hunting' with both traitors right? Oh well on the bright side we're rid of the old coot and the Order of the Fiery Chicken is in chaos. But it doesn't mean I trust Severus just yet. Fuck I know he's a spy!

- Language Hel. As much as I like to hear you swear I rather hear it while you're beneath me, not while referring to another traitor. - Tom teased, quickly trapping the teen beneath him and spreading his legs, settling in the middle of them as he abused his son's neck, liking and biting, just to hiss in parseltongue – _Enough talk Hel. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night._

Harry just grinned, hugging his A'Maelamin and quickly getting rid of their clothes. They still had a world to conquer, and people to play with. But for now... both father and son would enjoy each other for the rest of the night.

---------x---------

Now, can anyone guess what Rune is on Harry's forehead? The first 5 to come up with the right answer get a Dark Lord plushie, complete with the Avada Kedavra, the Cruciatus and the Imperious Curse!

PS - A'Maelamin is elven for 'My love' or 'Beloved' just thought you might like to know!


End file.
